


Welcome to Station 3

by Spitfire55191



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurelia Juarez - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Firefighter, Multi, National City Fire Dept., Original Character(s), Samantha Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire55191/pseuds/Spitfire55191
Summary: You've heard all about National City's resident Super, its powerful female CEO's, the Police Departments Science Division, and rumors of a shady secret government Black Ops unit lurking nearby... but what of the unsung heroes? the ones that do the clean up after the most recent alien invasion, random world take over attempt, or simple kitten rescue from a tree? Welcome to NC Fire Department No.3 - Home to several rookie and seasoned Firefighters, Medics and random guests!





	Welcome to Station 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this new adventure of mine! I will have a longer note at the bottom, but here are a few quick things to note:  
> Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lena & Sam Aries will all make appearances through out this story, but they will not be the main focus. Also, I am choosing for now, that my original character will not know that Kara is Supergirl, although she will interact with Kara as both hero and reporter. She will most likely tangle with Alex and Maggie at Fire/Accident scenes, because in my experience working in the fire department, Cops and Fire don't mix as well as PB&J :p As for any of them meeting /interacting with Lena & Sam- maybe, although they might just be mentioned in passing to start with.

**National City  
** **Fire Station No. 3**  
**1452 Hours**

 

The low rumble of an engine being started up a story below her feet, mixed in with the grumblings, complaints and a few profanities coming from the bunk room just outside her ajar door, made the young firefighter lieutenant grin as she finished filling out the daily check list for shift 2. The grumblings and general complaints were being directed in a jovial and some non jovial, manner to the stations new rookie, sent over from the academy this morning, who had made the mistake of stating there really wasn’t a need to learn the small extraction training that had been on that mornings agenda, because of the city’s resident superhero could literally beat them to any fire or incident, making their chosen profession, unnecessary. 

He had learned very quickly, that their Captain had not been amused, nor did he agree, as suddenly their entire morning had been turned into worst case scenario training, instead of the ‘easy’ one that had been on the docket. Which left some of them sore, others scraped, and a couple pissed off at the poor guy... 

The unmistakable sound of a throat being cleared, broke her from her musings, which had been on whether she should intervene before the ribbing of the new guy got out of hand. Swiveling around to face the doorway, a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth as she spotted her friend and squad mate leaning against the door jam. “Hey Tucker, what can I help you with?” Samantha ‘Sam’ Grayson asked, noting the unsure look in Tuckers grey eyes,along with tense body language.

Taking a moment to close the door, the lanky muscled fireman took two steps in and dropped onto the folding chair next to her desk, before speaking. “I got offered that open spot on truck over at station one, not sure if I should take it though.” He rubbed the back of his neck absently. “Mandy would like me to take it, but it’s not squad, y’know? I like it here, I’m comfortable.”

“Oh no you don’t- No way am I siding with you over your wife, she scares me more than Aurelia on a bad day.” She retorted, mentioning her best friend as she leaned back in her seat, arms crossing loosely across her chest. “It would be an advancement Tuck, with room to grow.” shrugged. “Plus, they do have that new aerial, so you wouldn’t exactly be serving on a rust bucket.” 

“Scared? Of Mandy? Oh please, at least my wife can’t shoot a gun.”

“For the last time, Aurelia isn’t my wife- we’re just – “

" best friends that like to hang out, go to dinner and text several times a day, not to mention she manages to show up at almost all of our structure fires, or MVC’s, and don’t you dare use that ‘she’s part of the science division’ excuse, not going to fly with me. You like _LIKE_ her, your just chicken shit.”

“I am- she’s not…Sawyer shows up more!” Sam sputtered, trying to retort and failing miserably. “Besides, Relia's dating that doc over at Luthors ED, its not going to happen.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Back on topic, you are taking the position over at one, they need a good guy on that truck, and besides you’ll see more action, its near CatCo and LCorp.” She teased back finally. “and we both know what danger magnets those two places are.” 

“Gawd, isn’t that the truth.” Tucker chuckled, cocking his head to the side to look at her. “You could come with.” He smirked. “Be closer to the precinct an Juarez.” He stood, stretched, popping his back in the process. “all joking aside though Sammie, you think it’s a good move? Career wise?” he asked. There wasn’t much the two of them hadn’t done together since the academy and back home in Opal City prior to that. 

“Career wise you’d be an idiot to pass this up Tuck. It’s a solid track to captain at the very least.” Sam said as she too, stood and moved to the door. "I'm not going to lie, I will miss you horribly, but I know you guys are looking at houses and daycare centers, I'm guessing Tucker jr is in the making or the very near future and that means more expenses, which in turn calls for a better pay grade."

_"...EEEE...Station three, station three, Squad 4, Truck 59, Medic 77, respond to 718 Morning star drive, possible entrapment, structure fire..."_

Any reply to her was drowned out as the house came alive with boots hitting the floor, jostling between crew as they all raced to the bays and to their kits, pulling on gear before each climbed into their assigned trucks. "Later Tuck! We'll finish our talk later." she called out across the bay, receiving a thumbs up and quick salute in acknowledgment, before one by one, the crews from station three pulled out into the late afternoon sun, lights flashing and sirens blaring, en route to do what they loved.

and if Sam saw a flash of blue and red in the sky as they did? Well it was nice to have someone on hand who could lend some muscle or some freeze breath if needed. 

**0630 | Next Day | Noonan's**

To say she was tired was the understatement of the year, maybe century. They had run after run after _run_ last night, and early into the predawn hours. Supergirl had, indeed, beaten them to the original fire, and had, yet again, proved to be a valuable asset to them with her handy xray vision. She had shown up a couple more times during the night, always with a sunny smile and peppy outlook, something that Sam appreciated, but didn't necessarily want to witness at zero-hell-thirty AM. 

Which was why she was currently in line at Noonan's, waiting her turn to get some liquid jump-start, before she was forced to actually interact with normal nine to fivers people with little to no sleep. Because someone thought that she was the _perfect_ fit for this public safety meeting that was happening at LCorp in an hour. The Mayor had come up with an idea about staffing crews of two fire/medic crews in the downtown area, near the normal 'trouble' areas where response time lagged in disaster situations.

While she did agree that the response times were crap, she wasn't sure on the stationing crews part. Granted she was all about adding jobs and more to the ranks of the fire department, she knew that there would be cuts made in various budgets, and those cuts usually happened in areas that had the least to give, like schools and road maintenance. 

Her turn was next, until a brightly dressed woman with a blonde ponytail came rushing in, talking rapidly into her phone and nearly bowled her over as she came skidding to a halt behind her in line. "I know, i know! I have it under control, yes, I will make sure...Yep. gotcha, yes, just grabbing coffee, no I'm not grabbing you any you called me ponytail! ...I don't care if it was in jest, you know its irritating to me Alex... um huh, yeah, gotta go, love you too, bye!" and just like she blew in, sunshine personified in yellow, glanced up and smiled widely at Sam. "Hey! I know you! firefighter from station three right? Can I get a quote on that fire from last night that Supergirl assisted with? I tried to get one last night, but the police had a firm perimeter and none of the officers I know were working it." the blonde flushed then held out her hand. "I'm so sorry! I'm Kara, Kara Danvers, CatCo."

They were now out of line, and her coffee was that much further from her grasp, which made Sam a touch grumpy. "Well seeing how I'm in uniform and it clearly marks station three on my right boob, and yes, here's my quote : Supergirl was there, she did indeed help, but the NCFD had everything under control and continues to be the best option for situations of that nature." Then she took a breath, and actually spoke, erasing her earlier non spoken retort as she struggled to smile while holding up a finger quickly to curb the reporter. "One sec." she stated, turned to the bored looking barista and quickly ordered her usual before glancing at Danvers? Danvers, and motioning for her to order as well. 

As the blonde did so - she had a 'usual' which meant she was a frequent flyer of this place- and once they moved to the pick up area, Sam finally answered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam, Lieutenant Samantha Grayson, NCFD. Yes I was at that fire, and sure, I can give you the standard quote, if you want anything more, you'll have to talk to the chief though." 

Kara gave her another smile (gawd who smiles this much at 0630???) and nearly buzzed with excitement. "Great! I do have a tight time frame though, I'm off to cover the Mayors new city safety measures over at LCorp, so I could meet you later or -"

"Actually we can walk and talk, I'm going over there as well, your looking at the FD's response to needing a representative there."

"Awesome!"

Samantha was pretty sure she was going to hear that word a lot in the coming hours...

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I haven't written anything in literally _ages_ , and never have I posted something story wise on AO3 before, nor do I have a beta for this story, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I know this is short, but it was more of an intro chapter to begin with, the coming chapters will be longer and have sightings of our favorite reporter & co. :) 
> 
> I will say that I do have experience in the Fire Department (15 years to be exact) but that being said, I will be taking some generous liberties with what they do, and situations I place them in - I figure every state has protocols that vary, and the way most shows based around Fire/EMS/Hospital like to play loose with facts, I can too :p Not sure at this point how many chapters this will be, nor do I have a good and clear idea what my update schedule will be, but I am aiming for once a week.
> 
> Constructive criticism is valued and appreciated. Thank you for at least giving this a shot.


End file.
